True Power Shipyards
thumbVorkommen: HiSec (Stufen 1-3) bzw LowSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutschre Titel: '''True Power-Werft True Power Shipyards ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Sansha Vigil (Sansha-Nachtwache) Komplex ausgelöst werden. Eskalation Teil 1 thumb|True Power Shipyard 1 '''Beschreibung englisch: You are about to wrap up this little raid when all of a sudden you have an incoming transmission popping on one of your panels from someone asking where in flaming hell his ship components are. He continues to claim that he had ordered all sorts of stuff ages ago and nothing is getting delivered. This is all sent in Sansha code and comparison with the station logs from the place you just destroyed identify the person on the other end as a foreman from a local branch of the True Power corporation. When he hears some hesitation on your end, this guy gets all patronizing on you, raving back and forth about too many newbs being recruited to the production units, how your single digit IQ must be a shining light for every slug in the universe to follow and fabulates a bit about how he envisions the state your toilet training is in. He then shouts some instructions about how you are to get off your butt right this moment and haul it to a certain place, picking up his order for 300 10MN afterburners. He orders you to buzz him on this same frequency when you are there and that he will then give you further instructions. Beschreibung deutsch: Als Sie dieses kleine Handgemenge gerade zu Ende bringen, empfangen Sie plötzlich eine Übertragung auf Ihrem Armaturenbrett, in der Sie von jemandem gefragt werden, wo zum Teufel seine Schiffkomponenten bleiben. Er fährt fort, sich zu beschweren, dass er alle möglichen Arten von Teilen bereits vor Ewigkeiten bestellt hätte und noch nichts geliefert wurde. Die ganze Nachricht wurde in Sansha-Code versandt. Die Lektüre der Stationsfahrtenbücher belegt, dass es sich bei der Person am anderen Ende um den Vorarbeiter einer lokalen Zweigstelle der True Power Corporation handelt. Als er bemerkt, dass Sie zögern, macht er herablassende Bemerkungen Ihnen gegenüber und lässt sich in aller Ausführlichkeit darüber aus, dass in letzter Zeit zu viele Frischlinge für die Produktionseinheiten rekrutiert würden und Ihr einstelliger IQ sicherlich ein strahlendes Licht für jeden der Deppen im Universum sei, und fährt dann damit fort,über den Zustand Ihrer Reinlichkeitserziehung zu plaudern. Danach brüllt er Ihnen einige Anweisungen zu, die Sie dazu auffordern, unverzüglich Ihren Arsch zu einem bestimmten Ort zu bewegen, um dort seine Bestellung über 300 10MN Nachbrenner abzuholen. Er ordert Sie an, sich wieder auf derselben Frequenz zu melden, wenn Sie dort angekommen sind, um weitere Anweisungen von ihm zu erhalten. thumb|AusgangsSituation WarpIn: Zu Beginn sind keine Gegner da. Die Meldung und die erste Welle erscheinen erst, wenn man den Sansha Deadspace Outpost unter Beschuss nimmt. Meldung englisch: You notice that the operators of this facility are sending out a call for help, one which is snawered instantly by someone claiming to be dispatching a "fleet" of defenders to assist. It is probably a good idea to get out before all hell breaks loose. Meldung deutsch: Sie bemerken, dass die Leiter dieser Einrichtung einen Hilferuf aussenden, welcher sofort von jemandem beantwortet wird, der behauptet eine "Flotte" Verteidiger zu Hilfe zu schicken. Es ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, zu verschwinden, bevor hier die Hölle los ist. Erste Welle - wenn der Sansha Deadspace Outpost beschossen wird *3-4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Savage/Slavehunter) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *3-4 Destroyer (Centior Horror/Monster) *1 Faction Cruiser (True Sansha's Beast/Juggernaut/Ravager) Zweite Welle - wenn der Outpost Armor-Schaden erhält *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator/Torturer) *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) Dritte Welle - wenn der Outpost Struktur-Schaden erhält *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Beast/Execrator/Juggernaut) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Demon) Beute: Strukturen bringen keine Beute. Der Faction Cruiser lässt als Beute Faction Munition fallen und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Brass Tag). Es besteht außerdem die Chance auf Faction Loot, eine BPC oder ein Low-Grade Slave Implantat. Fortsetzung der Escalation: Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskalationsstufe auslösen; meistens geschieht das bereits beim Abschuss des Faction Schiffs. Es ist also meist nicht notwendig, alle Wellen und Schiffe abzuschiessen. Popup bei Ende der Escalation: Entgegen den Anweisungen von True Power haben Sie keine 300 Nachbrenner gefunden, aber wenn Sie es diesem Kerl nicht selbst beichten, wird es auch sonst niemand tun. Keine Ahnung, wie dieses "sich melden" aussehen sollte. Jedenfalls piepen Sie ihn lautstark an und versuchen es mit ein wenig Gerausche auf der betreffenden Frequenz, erhalten jedoch keine Antwort. Sie durchsuchen Ihren Computer nach irgendetwas, das einem "sich melden" ähneln könnte, erreichen aber immer noch nichts. Entweder hat er Sie vergessen oder Ihre wahre Identität herausbekommen, und Sie fühlen sich an diesem Ort immer unsicherer. Sollte letztere Vermutung sich bewahrheiten, dann schon sehr bald und in Form einiger richtig fies dreinschauender Sansha. Danach wird es einen Hilferuf geben... Besser, Sie machen sich vom Acker, so lange Sie noch die Gelegenheit dazu haben. You didn't find 300 afterburners to fill the True Power order, but you guess that if you don't tell the guy, no one will. Not sure what this "buzz" was supposed to sound like, you hurl a loud beep! And some crackles on the prescribed frequency. No response. You run through your computer sound files for anything resembling a buzz, but still nothing. Either he has forgotten about you, or he has found out that you are not who he originally thought you were and you start getting a bad feeling about this place, if the latter is true, it will probably fill with some very mean looking Sanshas very soon and then there was this distress call... It might be a good idea to sneak away while it is still possible. Eskalation Teil 2 thumb|True Power Shipyards Beschreibung englisch: You didn't find 300 afterburners to fill the True Power order, but you guess that if you don't tell the guy, no one will. Not sure what this "buzz" was supposed to sound like, you hurl a loud beep! And some crackles on the prescribed frequency and a second later the True Power foreman descends on you again with curses and insults perfected by generations of pirate foremen. After a while his monologue draws to an end and he tells you to go and pick up 280 units of missile control modules at another location. Beschreibung deutsch: Entgegen den Anweisungen von True Power haben Sie keine 300 Nachbrenner gefunden, aber wenn Sie es diesem Kerl nicht selbst beichten, wird es auch sonst niemand tun. Keine Ahnung, wie dieses "sich melden" aussehen sollte. Jedenfalls piepen Sie ihn lautstark an und versuchen es mit ein wenig Gerausche auf der betreffenden Frequenz, erhalten jedoch keine Antwort. Sie durchsuchen Ihren Computer nach irgendetwas, das einem "sich melden" ähneln könnte, erreichen aber immer noch nichts. Entweder hat er Sie vergessen oder Ihre wahre Identität herausbekommen, und Sie fühlen sich an diesem Ort immer unsicherer. Sollte letztere Vermutung sich bewahrheiten, dann schon sehr bald und in Form einiger richtig fies dreinschauender Sansha. Danach wird es einen Hilferuf geben... Besser, Sie machen sich vom Acker, so lange Sie noch die Gelegenheit dazu haben. thumb|Situation nach ca. 10 Sekunden nach WarpIn Erste Welle - erscheint nach ca. 10 Sek - AutoAggro *1 Faction Cruiser (True Sansha's Beast/Slaughterer) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator/Torturer) *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Slavehunter) Meldung englisch: - Nach Abschuss des Sansha Yard You notice that the operators of this facility are sending out a call for help, one which is snawered instantly by someone claiming to be dispatching a "fleet" of defenders to assist. It is probably a good idea to get out before all hell breaks loose. Meldung deutsch: - Nach Abschuss des Sansha Yard Wie Sie sehen, senden die Betreiber dieser Anlage einen Notruf, der sofort von jemandem beantwortet wird, der behauptet, eine "Flotte" an Verteidigern zu Hilfe zu schicken. Es ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, zu verschwinden, bevor das Inferno losbricht. thumb|Respawn Zweite Welle - 10 bis 30 Min nach Abschuss des Sansha Yard *3 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *3 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Cannibal/Devourer/Horror/Misshape/Monster) *7 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *14 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Demon/Phantasm/Specter) *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator/Torturer) Beute: Strukturen bringen keine Beute. Der Faction Cruiser lässt als Beute Faction Munition fallen und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Brass Tag), evtl. auch ein weiteres Faction Modul und/oder eine BPC. Fortsetzung: Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskalationsstufe auslösen; meisten geschieht das bereits beim Abschuss des Faction Schiffs. Es ist also meist nicht notwendig, alle Wellen und Schiffe abzuschiessen. Popup bei Fortsetzung der Escalation: Erneut funken Sie den Werkmeister an, der sofort antwortet und Sie auf ein wenig später vertröstet. Da er so schnell reagiert und mit einem seltsamen Ton in seiner Stimme gesprochen hat, fragen Sie sich, ob er Wind davon bekommen hat, dass Sie nicht derjenige sind, für den Sie sich ausgeben... Sie werden es herausfinden. Popup bei Ende der Escalation: Again you beep! the channel and instantly the foreman responds and tells you to wait a few minutes for further instructions. The abrupt message and something in the foreman's voice lets you wonder if he has found out that you are not who he thought you were. There seems to be only one way to find out. Then again, it may be best not to find out at all and sneak away while it is still possible. Eskalation Teil 3 Beschreibung englisch: Again you beep! the channel and instantly the foreman responds with a location and a list of different types of armor plates you are supposed to pick up. The abrupt message and something in the foreman’s voice lets you wonder if he has found out that you are not who he thought you were... there seems to be only one way to find out. Beschreibung deutsch: Erneut funken Sie den Werkmeister an, der sofort antwortet und Sie auf ein wenig später vertröstet. Da er so schnell reagiert und mit einem seltsamen Ton in seiner Stimme gesprochen hat, fragen Sie sich, ob er Wind davon bekommen hat, dass Sie nicht derjenige sind, für den Sie sich ausgeben... Sie werden es herausfinden. thumb|Situation bei WarpIn Meldung: Schiffscomputer-Nachricht: Die True Power-Fabrik der Sansha sendet einen Notruf aus. Erste Welle - auto-Aggro nach WarpIn *5 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Cannibal/Devourer/Horror/Misshape/Monster) *4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Demon/Phantasm/Specter) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator/Torturer) thumb|Respawn Meldung: Los, holt sie euch, Jungs! Zweite Welle - spawned irgendwann zwischen 30 Sek und 10 Min nach Zerstörung der Factory - auto-Aggro *6-8 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *6-7 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Cannibal/Devourer/Horror/Misshape/Monster) *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator/Torturer) *17-18 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Demon/Phantasm/Specter) *1 Faction Cruiser (True Sansha's Slaughterer) Der Abschuss der True Power Factory führt zum Ende der Escalation oder deren Fortsetzung: Popup bei Fortsetzung der Escalation: "Diesmal hatten Sie keine Zeit, den Werkmeister zu kontaktieren, bevor er selbst auf Leitung geht und Sie mit dringlicher Stimme sofort zum Montagewerk beordert. Scheinbar ist der Feind in dieser Gegend sehr aktiv und möchte die Module nicht verlieren, die Sie bereits einigen gewöhnlichen Kleinkriminellen zugeordnet haben. Zum ersten Mal, seit Sie diesen Typen kennengelernt haben, steigt er einmal nicht mit einem Schwall Beleidigungen ins Gespräch ein, so dass Sie ihn fragen können, wo sich dieses Montagewerk befindet. Er zögert kurz und gibt Ihnen ein paar Koordinaten durch." "This time you have not had the time to message the foreman before he is on the channel and tells you with urgency in his voice, to head to the assembly plant immediately. There seem to be a lot of hostile activity in the area and he does not want to loose the modules you have gathered already to some common criminals. For the first time since you heard from this guy he does not open with a barrage of insults and you venture to ask where this assembly plant is. He hesitates for a second and then gives you a location." Popup bei Ende der Escalation: "Diesmal hatten Sie keine Zeit, den Werkmeister zu kontaktieren, bevor er selbst auf Leitung geht und Sie mit dringlicher Stimme sofort zum Montagewerk beordert. Scheinbar ist der Feind in dieser Gegend sehr aktiv und möchte die Module nicht verlieren, die Sie bereits einigen gewöhnlichen Kleinkriminellen zugeordnet haben. Zum ersten Mal, seit Sie diesen Typen kennengelernt haben, steigt er einmal nicht mit einem Schwall Beleidigungen ins Gespräch ein, so dass Sie ihn fragen können, wo sich dieses Montagewerk befindet. Er zögert kurz und erzählt Ihnen dann etwas von Änderungen in der Vorgehensweise. Sie sollten sich für den Fall eines Angriffs bereit halten und die Fabrik verteidigen, bei der Sie sich gerade aufhalten; er werde sich in wenigen Minuten mit weiteren Anweisungen zurückmelden." Beute: Strukturen bringen keine Beute. Der Faction Cruiser lässt als Beute Faction Munition fallen und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Brass Tag), evtl. auch ein weiteres Faction Modul und/oder eine BPC. Eskalation Teil 4 Diese Mission wird gern als "Spießrutenlauf" bezeichnet, da der Weg zum Hauptziel (einem Sansha Battletower) von 20 Stasis Towern und Missile-Batterien gesäumt ist. Beschreibung: wird nachgeliefert... thumb|AusgangsSituation WarpIn: Direkter Warp-In, also KEIN Acceleration-Gate!!! Meldung: Anfänger-Rekruten mögen vielleicht dumm sein, aber jeder Sansha in dieser Region weiß, wo diese Station ist. Sansha, Feuer nach eigenem Ermessen! Erste Welle - auto-Aggro nach WarpIn, allerdings nur von einzelnen Towern und Batterien *9 Sansha Heavy Missile Batterie *11 Sansha Stasis Tower Zweite Welle - ca. 10 Sek. nach WarpIn *4 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *3 Destroyer (Centior Devourer/Horror/Misshape/Monster) Dritte Welle - ca. 10 Min. nach Welle 2 *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) Vierte Welle - ca. 2 Min. nach Welle 3 *4 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) Fünfte Welle - ca. 20 Min. nach Welle 4 *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Multilator/Torturer) Sechste Welle - erscheint ca. 20 Min. nach Welle 5 *4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Multilator/Torturer) Siebte Welle - erscheint, wenn die Sansha Battlestation Schaden auf die Hülle bekommt. *1 Faction Battleship - Nightmare (Sansha's Shipyard Foreman) Ende der Escalation (PopUp): - nach Abschuss des Faction BS Die Sansha mögen zwar alle gewusst haben, wo sich diese Station befand, aber wenn sie sehen, in welchem Zustand sie sich nun befindet, möchten sie bestimmt am liebsten vergessen, das es diese Station jemans gegeben hat. Beute: Der Foreman (Faction Battleship) lässt als Beute Faction Munition fallen. Es besteht außerdem die Chance auf Faction Loot oder eine Faction-Pirate-Ship-BPC. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Eskalation